Irish Luck
by Isil
Summary: Ou Draco Malfoy découvre que son ange gardien est Irlandais. DracoSeamus Humour, slash


**Titre**: Irish luck  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter  
**Couple**: Seamus Finnigan/Draco Malfoy  
**Rating**: PG-13

* * *

"Je risque ma peau à retourner ma veste et à essayer de poignarder Face de Reptile dans le dos, je fais la guerre du côté des Gentils, je me retrouve à envoyer mon père au cimetière, je deviens Auror, même, mais nooooon, faut que je meure parce qu'un crétin de Crackmol a piégé son jardin avec des mines Moldues… C'est pas possible, il y a quelqu'un qui me hait, là haut, ma parole! Aïe! Bon sang, Potter, fais attention!"

Draco cligna des yeux et foudroya du regard du mieux qu'il put la feuille à moitié carbonisée qui pendouillait au bout de la branche d'arbre au dessus de sa tête. Il se demanda d'un ton absent s'il avait un peu la même tête que la feuille en question, et décida qu'il n'avait pas envie de savoir. Il baissa les paupières, fatigué et déprimé à l'idée que ses vêtements devaient également être dans un état lamentable…

_J'espère que Maugrey ne va pas me faire rembourser l'uniforme! S'il le fait, je lui fais avaler son œil, à cet ours des cavernes!_ pensa t'il avec hargne.

"Malfoy! Malfoy!"

Une main s'abattit sur sa joue avec violence, et il était déjà suffisamment cassé comme ça, pas besoin de lui déchausser une dent, merci bien, Potter, putain! Il rouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que la main en question était en plus gluante de sang, et il fronça le nez tant bien que mal.

"Tu voudrais bien ne pas me barbouiller de sang, Potter? Le rouge Gryffindor me va très mal au teint," déclara t'il d'un ton plus pâteux que vraiment hautain.  
"Dans ce cas là, arrête de te vider de ton sang sur moi, abruti!" rétorqua Potter avec un vague tremblement hystérique dans la voix. "Et ne ferme pas les yeux!"

Le pire, dans l'histoire, c'était que Draco lui-même n'était absolument pas paniqué. Il n'avait pas mal, il avait peut-être juste un peu froid, et la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui répétait les cours de premiers soins auxquels il avait assisté lors de sa formation commençait à le fatiguer à lui brailler des histoires d'état de choc et d'hémorragie. Entre elle et Potter, il ne pouvait même pas agoniser en paix!

"Vie de merde," marmonna t'il en regardant en l'air pour éviter d'avoir à admirer le joli contraste de son sang carmin sur les mains bronzées de l'abruti congénital qui était occupé à lui trifouiller la chair à vif, abruti qui lui servait accessoirement de partenaire, aussi.

La feuille verte se brouilla, et l'arbre se changea bientôt en une grosse masse informe qui tanguait en rythme avec les jurons de Potter. Il papillonna des yeux un instant, mais cela n'arrangea pas grand-chose, alors il se contenta d'admirer l'effet psychédélique que sa mort approchante avait sur son environnement immédiat. Il se demanda si Potter lui aussi allait finir en gros tas noir et vert sous ses yeux, et cette idée lui arracha un ricanement douloureux. Il entendit indistinctement le binoclard lui sortir les platitudes de base, comme quoi il devait rester avec lui, qu'il allait le tuer s'il mourait, et d'autres braillements qui lui vrillaient le cerveau et lui donner envie d'arrêter de respirer juste pour être au calme.

"Les secours arrivent, Malfoy, alors par pitié, pour une fois dans ta vie, me fais pas chier et garde les yeux ouverts!" insista Potter en le prenant par l'épaule pour le secouer.

Ah oui, effectivement, il y avait de l'agitation, quelque part derrière eux… Draco sentit ses paupières se faire une nouvelle fois plus lourdes, mais il s'accrocha à l'idée que ces idiots de St Mungo's avaient intérêt à faire attention en traversant le jardin, sinon il y allait avoir un nouveau feu d'artifice, avec des morceaux de jambes en guise de fusées.

De toute évidence, les guérisseurs étaient dotés d'un instinct de conservation hautement développé, à moins qu'ils n'aient tout simplement lancé un sort pour figer les mines, ce qui était clairement une idée qu'elle était bonne, tiens! Si on pouvait même plus compter sur le Sauveur du Monde pour penser à ce genre de détail _avant_ que la mine saute, franchement!

Quelqu'un arriva à ses côtés assez lourdement, mais il avait trop mal au cœur pour ouvrir les yeux à nouveau et essayer de distinguer leurs traits. Il continua à grommeler mentalement sur l'injustice de son existence, sur toutes les fois où il aurait pu mourir avec classe et honneur pour finir par crever dans un jardin mal entretenu, avec Potter en guise de veuve éplorée. Lamentable. Il lui revint à l'esprit certains épisodes de la guerre, les duels qui avaient mal tourné, les attaques de Mangemorts et autres bestioles mal dressées, et lui qui s'en sortait toujours plus ou moins bien, mais en vie, toujours en vie, et ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, bizarrement.

C'était étrange, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Il aurait dû mourir cent fois, mais il était toujours là, enfin, plus pour longtemps, mais quand même!

Un sort lancé sur lui le tira de ses réflexions hébétées et il décida qu'il préférait carrément être dans le coltard, parce que là, ça faisait vachement mal! Il rouvrit les yeux brusquement mais les sentit se refermer presque aussitôt, et il eut juste le temps d'entendre une voix pressante, qu'il ne reconnut pas, mais qui n'était pas aussi irritante que celle de Potter, ce qui n'était de toute façon pas difficile.

"T'as pas intérêt à mourir, Malfoy! Tu vas pas foutre tous mes efforts en l'air, merde!"

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais une nouvelle vague de douleur le submergea et il sombra dans l'inconscience, en se demandant ce que le crétin anonyme pouvait bien vouloir dire.

-----

Draco fut tiré du néant par des voix près de lui, et sitôt qu'il les eût reconnues, il décida qu'il aurait préféré rester dans le chou ou même carrément mourir. Le timbre rocailleux de Weasley, la voix pénible de Potter et le murmure distingué de Théodore, c'était là une association des plus effrayantes. Il garda les yeux fermés et fit le mort du mieux qu'il put, ce qui n'était pas très difficile vu qu'il était encore un peu pâteux.

Au bout d'un petit moment, les pas lourdauds de Weasley se firent entendre et il quitta la pièce, au grand soulagement de Draco, qui s'abstint toutefois de mentionner son réveil. Malheureusement, ni Potter ni Théodore ne dirent quoi que ce soit d'intéressant, se contentant de discuter du sort du Crackmol pendable qui l'avait envoyé ici.

Potter finit par débarrasser le plancher, lui aussi, et alors seulement Draco ouvrit-il les yeux. Il croisa le regard amusé de Théodore, qui n'était visiblement pas dupe. _Difficile de tromper un guérisseur, de toute façon… Saleté!_

"Bon retour dans le monde des vivants, Draco," déclara Théodore d'une voix soyeuse en s'emparant du dossier médical accroché au pied de son lit.

Draco ouvrit la bouche et toussota de façon pathétique jusqu'à ce que son ancien camarade de classe prenne pitié de lui et lui serve un verre d'eau. Il y mit une paille qu'il pointa dans sa direction, et Draco fronça le nez. Il n'était pas complètement infirme, quand même! Juste un peu pâteux, et même s'il n'arrivait pas à se relever, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il fallait qu'on le traite comme un assisté.

"Tu bois et tu gardes tes jérémiades pour quand tu seras en état de faire des vocalises," ordonna Théodore en lui collant la paille dans le gosier.

Draco s'étrangla à demi avant de réussir à se désaltérer sans se noyer par la même occasion. Il ne laissa cependant pas passer l'occasion de le foudroyer du regard, opportuniste comme il l'était, mais cela n'eut aucun résultat.

"C'est toi qui me soignes? Je croyais que tu ne t'occupais plus que de la recherche, maintenant?" parvint-il à marmonner quand sa gorge irritée le laissa articuler.  
"C'est le cas," répondit Théodore d'un ton absent en se remettant à lire le dossier médical.  
"Comment ça, c'est le cas?" croassa Draco.  
"Pourquoi je suis ici, d'après toi?"

Draco le dévisagea d'un air incrédule.

"Tu vas quand même pas essayer tes trucs sur moi?"

Théodore eut ce sourire mystérieux et vaguement sadique que Draco avait appris à connaître et à détester avec le temps et les crasses que ce grand dadais lui faisait avec délectation depuis leur plus tendre enfance.

_Pourquoi je m'obstine à garder le contact avec lui, au juste? Ah oui, j'oubliais! Parce que c'est l'un des rares Serpentards à ne pas avoir mal tourné._

"Théodore, si tu crois que je vais laisser m'approcher avec tes expériences bizarres…"

Un coup bref à la porte interrompit sa menace, et il grogna à l'intrus d'entrer ou d'aller se faire voir. La porte s'ouvrit et Draco regarda fixement le nouvel arrivant, clignant bêtement des yeux.

"Ah, Seamus," l'accueillit poliment Théodore en retirant ses lunettes pour les essuyer. "J'étais juste en train de…"  
"De terroriser Malfoy en lui faisant croire que tu vas l'utiliser comme cobaye?" termina Finnigan à sa place en lui jetant un regard faussement grondeur.

Il n'avait pas tellement changé, l'Irlandais. Toujours petit et monté sur ressorts, sympathique avec tout le monde et avec ce sempiternel sourire béat plaqué sur le visage. Rien de nouveau de ce côté depuis la fin de la guerre, donc.  
Coupé dans ses réflexions par le sourire pseudo-innocent de Théodore, il se repassa leurs mots dans la tête et se tourna vers son ami, le meurtre au fond des yeux, ou en tout cas ce qui pouvait passer pour dans son état actuel.

"Théodore…" siffla t'il en montrant les dents, à défaut de pouvoir lever un poing menaçant vers l'impudent.  
"Mais loin de moi l'idée de te déranger en plein travail, Seamus. Les patients avant tout!" continua suavement Théodore en ignorant l'intervention de Draco.

Il fourra le dossier médical dans les mains de Finnigan et se dirigea vers la porte de sa démarche souple qui donnait l'impression qu'il glissait plus qu'il ne marchait, tel le persifleur qu'il était.

"Tu l'aurais laissé croire que tu allais tester tes nouveaux sorts sur lui, avoue," lança Finnigan tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte.

Théodore leur jeta à tous les deux son sourire irritant par-dessus son épaule, remit ses lunettes puis il quitta la pièce sans répondre, sifflotant un air pas si guilleret que ça pour accompagner sa sortie.

"Tu aurais pu nier, fils d'abruti!" cracha Draco, son insulte à moitié couverte par le bruit sourd de la porte qui venait de se refermer.

Finnigan éclata de rire et secoua la tête. Évidemment, lui, il trouvait ça drôle, le bougre! C'était pas lui qui avait cru devoir passer le restant de ses jours à subir les sévices de ce sadique en blouse blanche!

"Alors, Draco, comment tu te sens?"

Il était drôlement familier, l'Irlandais, quand même! C'était pas parce qu'ils avaient fait partie de la même unité pendant la guerre qu'il devait se croire tout permis. Il renifla donc et croisa péniblement les bras sur son torse, ses muscles encore anesthésiés protestant sous l'effort.

"Très bien. On ne peut mieux. J'ai sauté sur une mine et j'ai perdu une jambe, c'est comme qui dirait le pied, ha!"

Finnigan éclata de nouveau de rire, en bon public et crétin de Gryffondor qu'il était. Il secoua la tête entre deux gloussements et ouvrit le dossier médical.

"Perdu une jambe? Quand ça?" demanda t'il en s'essuyant les yeux.

Draco lui jeta un regard noir.

"Quand j'ai sauté sur une mine, sombre idiot. Tu sais, cet après-midi, à cause de ce Crackmol?" lui rappela t'il en employant son plus beau ton condescendant, imitation longtemps travaillée de Snape en train de martyriser Longdubat.

Finnigan leva les yeux du dossier pour lui envoyer un regard indigné, ce qui avait tendance à lui donner une apparence de gamin boudeur, mais c'était un détail.

"Dis donc, toi! Je te permets pas! Mes patients ne perdent pas de jambe sans ma permission!" s'offusqua t'il, avant de se calmer aussi vite qu'il s'était énervé et de retourner à son dossier.

_Je me demande s'ils font des évaluations psychologiques pour leurs Guérisseurs, ici… Visiblement pas… Entre lui et Théodore…_

La seule chose qui lui fit trouver grâce aux yeux de Draco fut l'absence totale de grognement indistincts et autres bruits de gorge que les Guérisseurs s'obstinaient en général à émettre quand ils examinaient quelqu'un, le genre de bruits gutturaux qui irritaient plus qu'ils ne rassuraient et que Draco haïssait par-dessus tout… ou en tout cas qu'il détestait au même niveau que beaucoup d'autres choses. Ça ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de pianoter avec impatience sur le rebord de son lit le temps que Finnigan se décide sur le temps qu'il lui restait à vivre.

Avec un hochement de tête satisfait, l'Irlandais finit heureusement par reposer le dossier et il s'approcha du lit pour soulever avec précaution le drap qui recouvrait Draco. Il le découvrit en entier, et le blond se redressa sur les coudes pour essayer de voir l'état de sa jambe. C'était pas les assurances pathétiques de Finnigan qui allaient le convaincre, il voulait voir, un point c'est tout.

Sauf que visiblement, il ne risquait pas de voir grand-chose, parce que sa pauvre jambe était enveloppée comme une momie dans des kilomètres de bandage d'où ne dépassaient même pas ses doigts de pieds. Elle était également maintenue par une attelle qui lui remontait jusqu'à la cuisse. Ah, ça, au moins, effectivement, il ne l'avait pas perdue, elle était toujours là… Mais quant à savoir si elle allait marcher encore, ou plutôt si il allait marcher encore après…

Draco vit avec inquiétude Finnigan approcher une main de sa jambe et vérifier les bandages et l'attelle avec douceur, fort heureusement. Mais quand il fit mine de s'intéresser à ses pauvres doigts de pieds momifiés, Draco paniqua.

"Non, Finnigan, n'y touche pas, n'y touche pas!"

Il allait les faire tomber ou quelque chose, ce crétin! Il ferma les yeux avec crainte quand il s'avéra incapable de se redresser suffisamment pour étrangler l'Irlandais avant qu'il ne commette le geste fatidique… et les rouvrit bientôt, un peu étonné. Il croisa le regard amusé de Finnigan qui appuyait délicatement sur ses doigts, l'un après l'autre.

"Ça fait mal?" demanda t'il d'un ton vaguement moqueur.  
"Non," admit Draco en boudant, avant de s'inquiéter de nouveau. "Attends, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? C'est grave, que je ne sente rien?"

Finnigan griffonna deux ou trois phrases sur le dossier, prenant bien son temps pour répondre, preuve évidente qu'il passait trop de temps avec un certain Nott. Encore un innocent de corrompu, tiens! Quand l'Irlandais releva la tête, ce fut pour dévoiler un sourire amusé.

"Non, ça n'a rien de grave. Ça veut juste dire que les anesthésiants font encore effet. Je repasserai quand ils se seront dissipés pour faire un autre examen."

Draco retomba sur le lit avec un soupir.

"Je vais te tuer, Finnigan. J'ai bien cru faire une attaque!" jura t'il sans réelle conviction.  
"Mais non, mais non," le rassura l'Irlandais en tirant une chaise pour venir s'asseoir à son chevet. "Si tu me tuais, il n'y aurait personne pour empêcher Théo de finir de réparer ton pied, tu sais."

Draco verdit à cette idée et décida de remettre ses idées d'homicide à quand il serait à nouveau sur ses deux pieds. Une pensée lui fit cependant froncer les sourcils.

"Théo?" répéta t'il avec une grimace dégoûtée. "Il te laisse l'appeler comme ça?"  
"J'ai des arguments…" répondit Finnigan avec un sourire mystérieux.

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux et secoua la tête.

"Non… Toi et Nott?" hallucina t'il.  
"Plus maintenant, mais oui. Et j'en suis fier!" admit sans peine Finnigan en riant.  
"J'y crois pas…" murmura le blond.

Il essaya de recompter mentalement tous ceux et celles qui étaient passés dans le lit de ce coureur pendant la guerre, mais abandonna rapidement. Il savait juste que ça faisait beaucoup, il en savait quelque chose, après tout, il avait eu régulièrement droit avec le reste de leur équipe aux détails les plus salaces de ces escapades. Un grand nombre, donc, auquel il devait en plus ajouter Théodore. Théodore et Finnigan… Salazar, c'était…

"Quoi?" répliqua le Guérisseur d'un air faussement indigné, le coupant dans ses pensées.  
"T'es vraiment… une pute, Finnigan," lâcha Draco sans même chercher à enrober la chose.

L'intéressé eut un rire amusé et secoua la tête.

"C'est comme ça que tu parles à celui qui t'a sauvé la vie, alors? Ingrat, va!"  
"Mais c'est la vérité! Et puis tu en es fier, ne le nie pas!"

Finnigan fit mine de réfléchir une seconde avant d'admettre la vérité avec un grand sourire fier, évidemment.

"Je préfère dire que je suis expérimenté!" corrigea t'il.  
"Je doute que les donzelles que tu te tapes soient intéressées par celles qui sont passées avant elles," marmonna Draco en se demandant pourquoi exactement il avait cette conversation.  
"Peut-être, mais elles apprécient le résultat, en tout cas."  
"Je m'en fiche!"

Draco cligna des yeux à sa répartie véhémente. C'était vrai, bien sûr, mais il n'était pas obligé de le crier, non plus…

_C'est les potions qu'ils m'ont données. Ils m'ont déréglé le cerveau! Sitôt sorti d'ici, je leur fais un procès!_ décida t'il intérieurement. _Je suis sûr que Blaise sera ravi d'attaquer cette bande d'incompétents pour moi!_

Finnigan se leva et Draco quitta un instant son calcul des dommages et intérêts qu'il pouvait obtenir pour le regarder ranger la chaise.

"Bon. Tu te reposes et tu sonnes dès que ça commence à faire mal, même un peu. Je reviendrai pour changer le dosage des anti-douleurs," lui ordonna le Guérisseur d'un ton professionnel qui lui était inhabituel.

Draco hocha la tête de mauvaise grâce et s'apprêtait à le laisser partir sans rien dire quand il fronça les sourcils.

"Finnigan, attends!"

L'Irlandais se retourna sur le seuil, une expression interrogative dans ses yeux clairs. Draco hésita, puis décida qu'un Malfoy n'avait pas à hésiter à poser une question, à part quand ça commençait à parler mariage. Son père le lui avait assez répété.

"C'est toi qui es venu sur les lieux, cet après-midi? " demanda t'il.  
"Je n'étais pas seul, mais oui, c'est moi qui vous ai rejoints, Harry et toi."  
"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire, alors, quand tu parlais de "foutre tous tes efforts en l'air", au juste?"

Finnigan se figea une seconde et sembla hésiter, une lueur trouble au fond des yeux, puis il se secoua et se tourna complètement pour faire face à Draco. Il lui fit un grand sourire mutin et leva un doigt qu'il posa sur ses lèvres.

"C'est un secret," murmura t'il avec un clin d'œil avant de se détourner pour sortir.  
"Bon sang, Finnigan, ne t'avise pas de sortir avant de m'avoir répondu!" s'énerva Draco en se redressant péniblement.

Ils échangèrent un regard têtu, puis l'Irlandais soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je suis pas une pute," déclara t'il fermement, et sans aucun rapport avec le sujet, se dit Draco. "J'ai juste un faible pour les Serpentards."

Sur cette déclaration, il ferma la porte derrière lui et Draco remercia Merlin qu'il n'y ait personne dans la pièce à le voir jouer les carpes, la bouche grande ouverte.

-----

"Dis donc, Potter," râla Draco tandis que l'interpellé relevait la tête de son magazine de Quidditch avec un grognement interrogatif. "Si tu viens me voir à l'hosto pour lire mes magazines, c'est pas la peine de te déplacer, hein! Tu peux très bien faire ça chez toi!"  
"J'ai pas ce numéro là," répliqua Potter du tac au tac en levant un peu le magazine en question pour que son propriétaire puisse l'identifier.  
"Je te le donne! Généreux, non? Maintenant, casse toi!"

Potter reposa le magazine après avoir marqué la page et il se pencha en avant, son attention fixée sur Draco, ce qui n'était pas du tout le but, merci bien, au contraire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as, au juste, hm? Tu es d'une humeur catastrophique depuis quelques jours. Et ne me sors pas que c'est à cause de ta jambe, ça n'a rien à voir. Ils te gavent de potions pour que tu n'aies pas mal et Seamus m'a assuré que tu n'aurais pas de séquelles."

Draco grogna et se retint de feuler comme un chat échaudé à la mention de ce prénom. Potter leva un sourcil interrogateur, et si cet abruti n'arrêtait pas d'imiter ses mimiques (mal, en plus), il allait l'attaquer pour non-respect des droits d'auteurs ou un autre truc du genre. Blaise saurait trouver quelque chose, il lui faisait confiance

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait?" demanda le brun en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ah, visiblement, Finnigan était connu partout pour sa propension à faire des âneries. Ce n'était guère rassurant, mais au moins, Potter le croirait quand il lui annoncerait la vérité. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna complètement vers son partenaire avec sa meilleure expression indignée sur le visage.

"Ton pote, là, Finnigan…" commença t'il avec talent, ménageant l'effet de surprise.  
"Oui?" insista généreusement Potter.  
"Il… veut profiter mon invalidité pour me foutre dans son lit!"

Draco se demanda s'il était peut-être un peu trop parti dans les aigus et si c'était ça qui avait déclenché l'hilarité du binoclard mal coiffé qui se gaussait actuellement en face de lui à grand renfort de grognements de primate. Parce que pour rire, il riait, l'abruti. A moitié écroulé sur sa chaise (inconfortable, bien fait pour lui), il secouait la tête au risque de faire voler ses télescopes à travers la pièce, le tout en gloussant de façon particulièrement irritante.

"Et c'est à peine maintenant que tu t'en rends compte?" réussit-il à articuler entre deux ricanements.  
"Mais, mais… quoi! Attends, qui est au courant?" paniqua Draco en se redressant, prêt à contacter Théodore pour lui dire qu'il avait trouvé en tous les malheureux témoins de cette histoire des cobayes parfaits pour ses expériences louches.  
"Oh, juste tous les membres de votre équipe pendant la Guerre," le rassura Potter, si on pouvait trouver cette phrase rassurante.

Draco le dévisagea d'un air méfiant, les yeux à demi plissés. Tous les membres de…

"C'est Mon Weasley qui t'a parlé de ça, pas vrai?" demanda t'il en soupirant, se doutant déjà de la réponse.

Son Weasley. Le chef de son équipe pendant la guerre. Draco l'avait adopté parce qu'il connaissait plein de sorts pratiques et vaguement vicieux qui faisaient des ravages parmi les Mangemorts et autres affiliés qui les coursaient sur le champ de bataille. Logique, après tout, que ces sorts soient si efficaces: si ça assommait un dragon, pas de raison que ça n'achève pas un bête Mangemort, hein!

Charlie Weasley, Son Weasley, donc, avait vendu la mèche, à en juger par le hochement de tête hilare de Potter. Salazar, qu'est-ce que ce crétin roux avait encore pu raconter? Lui, le spécialiste de l'exagération et des interprétations foireuses! Combien de simples échanges de salutations s'étaient-ils retrouvés transformés en histoires d'amour torrides dans la bouche de cet idiot?

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, exactement?" s'informa froidement Draco en prévoyant déjà l'exécution définitive et douloureuse de cette andouille, peu importe qu'il lui appartienne ou pas.  
"Oh, rien de dramatique, je te rassure."  
"Permets moi d'en juger, Potter. Accouche."

L'interpellé leva les yeux au ciel et se réinstalla plus confortablement dans sa chaise, croisant une jambe sur un genou cagneux.

"Il a juste raconté que Seamus te faisait les yeux doux et que tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en rendre compte. Je crois que ces mots exacts étaient qu'il te bavait littéralement dessus et qu'il était à la limite du stalker névrosé."

Draco le dévisagea une seconde. Il plaisantait, n'est-ce pas? Parce qu'ils avaient partagé une tente pendant la guerre et que si Finnigan s'était amusé à renifler ses caleçons… Ça allait barder, foi de Malfoy! Partagé entre l'envie de meurtre et la nausée, il grogna en direction de Potter.

"Il a vraiment dit ça?"  
"Oui, mais tu connais Charlie, il adore en faire des montagnes pour voir la tête des gens. Pour le peu que j'ai pu en juger tout seul, Seamus a effectivement le béguin pour toi, mais il n'en est pas encore à récupérer tes cuillères sales pour s'en faire un collier, ou je ne sais trop quoi d'autre."

C'était dégoûtant. Profondément dégoûtant et traumatisant. Il se sentait… Sali. Au plus profond de son être! Hmm, certainement que Blaise trouverait là de quoi attaquer Finnigan pour harcèlement sexuel. Ça rapportait gros, les plaintes de ce genre, à ce qu'il disait.

"Oh, arrête de jouer les vierges effarouchées, Malfoy," le morigéna Potter.  
"Mais, c'est… hautement dérangeant, comme révélation!"  
"Pourquoi? Parce que Seamus a le béguin pour toi? Parce que c'est un homme? Oh pitié, pas de ça avec moi! Ça fait bientôt six mois que les paris sur notre soi-disant relation enflammée ont atteint le mois de salaire et tu n'as jamais sourcillé."  
"C'est différent!" protesta Draco d'un ton boudeur.  
"Pourquoi? Parce que tu as toi-même placé un pari, histoire de rafler la mise quand elle sera suffisamment haute à ton goût?"

Draco prit son plus bel air indigné et choisit de ne rien répondre. Une des plus belles choses que Lucius lui avait appris était en effet la phrase: "pas de commentaire", on ne pouvait pas lui enlever ça. Voilà qui prouvait bien que Draco n'était pas un ingrat, quand même!

Potter soupira et se leva sans entrain.

"Il faut que je retourne au boulot. Arrête de jouer les homophobes, Malfoy, ça ne te va pas. Tu es plus flamboyant que toutes les Reines de la Gay Pride, quand tu t'y mets, alors trouve une autre excuse pour repousser Seamus si vraiment tu ne veux pas avoir affaire à lui, tu veux?" déclara t'il en sortant rapidement, pour éviter toute représailles douloureuses éventuelles.

Draco jura qu'il se vengerait. Cruellement. Il commencerait par du sel dans son café et de la colle sur les poignées des tiroirs de son bureau, et puis après…

-----

"J'en ai marre, je veux sortir d'ici!" se plaignit Draco de sa voix la plus insupportable.

Cela n'eut malheureusement pas grand effet sur Théodore qui ne sourcilla même pas et continua ses mots croisés comme si de rien n'était.

"Vous allez me garder encore longtemps? Ça fait bientôt deux semaines que je suis enfermé entre ces quatre murs! Bande de monstres! J'ai besoin de soleil et d'air frais pour rester beau, moi!"  
"Arrête de jouer les fleurs sur le point de faner, Draco, tu es ridicule," lâcha Théodore d'un ton impitoyable sans même relever le nez de son journal.

Le blond eut un reniflement vexé et se réinstalla contre ses coussins. Deux semaines à souffrir le martyre, à être dénigré par le personnel soignant et à se faire peloter par son médecin à chaque fois qu'il venait l'ausculter… quel calvaire! Bon, d'accord, les potions marchaient plutôt bien contre la douleur, et les infirmières étaient aux petits soins, un peu trop, même, parfois, les couinements devenaient pénibles, et Finnigan était bien plus professionnel qu'il le laissait paraître en temps normal, un peu trop, même… C'était à se demander si…

"Finnigan ne t'en veut pas, aussi stupides que vous puissiez être tous les deux," déclara Théodore en interrompant ses pensées.  
"Ils donnent des cours de lecture dans les pensées, aux séminaires de Guérisseur?" s'interrogea Draco d'un ton bougon.  
"Non, tu marmonnes juste un peu trop fort. Et ça me gêne pour réfléchir. Donc soit tu te tais, soit tu expliques clairement ton problème, histoire que je puisse t'écouter, décider que tu es un crétin, te le faire savoir, puis retourner à mes mots croisés en paix pendant que tu boudes."

Draco le dévisagea, sidéré. Théodore Nott était vraiment un drôle d'animal, taciturne et renfermé au possible, sauf quand il s'agissait de critiquer ou de se moquer, auquel cas il démontrait par l'exemple que sa langue était aussi acérée que la plupart des Serpentards, voire même beaucoup plus que la moyenne, si vous n'étiez pas chanceux ou particulièrement crétin. Et Draco devait se rendre compte que là, ça l'inquiétait…

Il hésita une seconde, puis décida qu'ils étaient dans un hôpital, alors s'il cherchait à étrangler Théodore avec les fils de sa perfusion, quelqu'un viendrait l'empêcher de le finir, donc il n'aurait pas de problèmes… Bon.

"Toi qui le connais, Finnigan…" commença t'il.  
"Tu le connais mieux que moi, Draco, vous étiez partenaires pendant la guerre, je te rappelle."  
"Ne m'interromps pas! Je voulais dire… intimement," précisa t'il en se tortillant contre ses oreillers.  
"Ah…"

Et encore ce sourire narquois! Draco se dit qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de se taire, surtout en voyant Théodore poser son journal et son crayon sur la table de chevet et retirer ses lunettes. Quand il offrait toute son attention à quelqu'un, c'était plutôt mauvais signe.

"Pourquoi cette curiosité soudaine envers l'Irlandais, hm?" interrogea t'il en levant un sourcil.  
"Parce que… parce que…" balbutia Draco en pestant contre son cerveau peu coopératif. "Parce qu'il me veut, voilà pourquoi!"

Dans le silence qui suivit sa déclaration enflammée, Draco se sentit très seul. Théodore le regardait d'un air beaucoup trop amusé pour être rassurant, et il dissimulait même ses lèvres derrière une main polie, le sagouin!

"Quoi?"  
"Combien de temps t'a-t-il fallu pour parvenir à cette ingénieuse conclusion, Draco? Trois ans?"  
"Oh, la ferme! Comment est-ce que tu voulais que je devine, moi?"  
"Voyons voir… Parce qu'il bat des cils comme une pucelle en chaleur à chaque fois que tu daignes lui prêter attention? Parce que la plupart de ses conquêtes sont blondes aux yeux clairs? Parce qu'il me demande régulièrement en croyant être subtil si j'ai de tes nouvelles?" égrena Théodore plus sérieusement, sans avoir l'air de se moquer de lui, cette fois.  
"Stop! Ça va, j'ai compris!"  
"Non, Draco, tu n'as pas compris. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tu étais encore vivant? Après la guerre, toutes les fois où tu aurais dû y passer, entre les Inferni, les Géants et autres joyeusetés qui te sont passées dessus?"

Draco garda le silence, grimaçant en repensant à la fois où ce satané Géant l'avait pris par le pied pour le jeter contre un arbre. Encore aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas ce qui avait craqué le plus fort: lui ou la branche… Bref.

"C'était ça qu'il voulait dire quand il parlait de ne pas gâcher tous ses efforts, alors?" demanda t'il, refroidi pour le coup.  
"Tu comprends vite quand on t'a déjà tout expliqué," railla Théodore en levant les yeux au ciel.

Draco garda poliment le silence sur ce qu'il pensait de lui, se contentant d'un majeur bien placé pour transmettre l'idée. Bon sang… Son ange gardien était Irlandais…

-----

"Il paraît que tu es amoureux de moi?"

D'accord… On faisait définitivement mieux en guise d'introduction subtile de la conversation… A voir la tête de Finnigan, son manque de tact n'avait pas été particulièrement bien accueilli. Il avait les dents serrées et la mine boudeuse tandis qu'il défaisait les bandages pour la dernière fois. Après d'ultimes examens, Finnigan l'avait jugé suffisamment remis pour quitter l'hôpital, sans pour autant le laisser retourner sur le terrain. De la paperasse, voilà ce qu'il allait devoir faire pendant encore un bon mois, le temps que ses os finissent de se ressouder. Quelqu'un lui en voulait. Quelqu'un de haut placé.

Bon, visiblement, à ce moment précis, Finnigan lui en voulait aussi. Il détacha la dernière bande, examina rapidement ses orteils tous neufs, puis hocha sobrement la tête en faisant un pansement propre.

"C'est bon. N'oublie pas de t'aider de la béquille pour marcher, et tu n'auras pas de souci."  
"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question."

Au point où il en était, ça ne coûtait rien d'insister, hein.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, au juste? Oui, je suis amoureux de toi, merci de t'en être enfin rendu compte!" s'exclama l'Irlandais en se détournant pour aller bouder près de la fenêtre.  
"Ne raille pas, Finnigan, c'est insultant," le corrigea Draco en posant précautionneusement son pied convalescent par terre.  
"Je raille si je veux, Draco. T'es vraiment impossible, tu le sais, ça?"  
"Alors pourquoi?"

Finnigan marqua une pause visible et rougit. Et oui, les malheurs d'avoir la peau claire, Draco connaissait aussi… Enfin, l'heure n'était pas aux considérations dermatologiques, il avait un Irlandais à interroger, là.

"Je répète ma question, Finnigan. Pourquoi tu es amoureux de moi si je suis si impossible?"  
"Parce que… parce que… Mais j'en sais rien, moi! Ça se fait pas de demander à quelqu'un pourquoi il est amoureux! Il n'y a pas d'explication rationnelle à ça!" protesta Finnigan avec emportement.

Pas crédible. Si on demandait à Draco pourquoi il ne pourrait jamais tomber amoureux de Potter, il avait tout un tas de raisons. L'inverse devait forcément marcher aussi!

"Ne m'oblige pas à la poser une troisième fois…" menaça t'il.

Finnigan soupira et se gratta la nuque d'un air gêné.

"Je sais pas… Parce que tu es sexy en diable, que tu as la classe, que tu es sarcastique et drôle quand tu veux, que tu a des yeux magnifiques et un sourire qui me fait à moitié défaillir, parce que tu es plus intelligent et plus sensible que tu ne veux le laisser paraître, parce que j'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur toi… parce que j'ai toujours très très envie de t'embrasser quand je te vois… Ça te va, comme raison?"

D'accord… Effectivement, Draco comprenait mieux les raisons de sa gêne, et donc de son rougissement. La preuve, dans un élan de bonté et de solidarité, il avait décidé de l'accompagner. Généreux, n'est-ce pas?

"Finnigan… Je n'ai rien contre toi, vraiment. Simplement, je ne…"

Ah non, c'était pas le moment de bafouiller ou de faiblir, tout aussi troublé qu'il fut par cette déclaration d'amour absolument pathétique estampillée Gryffondor.

"Laisse tomber, Draco. C'est pas grave. J'ai eu trois ans pour faire mon deuil, tu sais," le rassura Finnigan en souriant.

Il n'avait même pas l'air triste, cet idiot! Comment pouvait-il renoncer comme ça? Pour ce que Draco en savait, l'amour, il fallait se battre pour, ou une autre stupidité de ce style, il ne se souvenait pas très bien de ce que Pansy lui avait dit quand il avait rompu avec elle. C'était pas sa faute, il n'avait jamais été amoureux, aussi.

"Je n'ai jamais été amoureux!" lança t'il.

_Euh, cerveau? Merci de calmer tes transmissions neuronales, tu fais des bêtises, là…_

"Pardon? Mais Parkinson…"  
"Elle était amoureuse. Moi j'étais…en pleine croissance. Et ne répète ça à personne, tu veux! J'ai une réputation à conserver, moi!"

Finnigan leva les mains en un geste défensif. Draco le considéra un moment, puis secoua la tête.

"Tout ça pour dire que tu ferais mieux d'oublier, parce que…."  
"Je pourrais t'apprendre!"  
"Je te demande pardon, Finnigan?"  
"Me regarde pas comme si j'avais une deuxième tête, Draco, merci, c'est dérangeant. Mais oui, je pourrais t'apprendre, enfin, te montrer, quoi."  
"C'est ridicule!"  
"Mais non, ce serait marrant! Je t'apporterais de bons petits plats, le midi, au Ministère, quand je ne bosse pas, évidemment, on sortirait un peu tous les deux, ce serait plus marrant que de sortir tout seul, non? Et puis dis toi que tu aurais quelqu'un dans ton lit sans avoir à faire le moindre effort!"  
"Ce sont les seuls arguments que tu trouves?"  
"Quoi? De la bonne bouffe, des sorties et du sexe! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus? Et si ça ne te convainc pas, je te laisse tranquille. Je n'ai rien d'un stalker psychopathe, malgré ce qu'a pu sortir Charlie."

Hm, en fin de compte, ils étaient pas si mauvais que ça, ces arguments… Finnigan avait une sacrée réputation de bon coup, après tout, et sa tambouille devant la tente pendant la guerre était loin d'être dégoûtante… Et puis il pouvait l'admettre dans son for intérieur, il n'était pas mal foutu non plus…

"Alors? Ça te dit?" insista l'Irlandais avec une moue timide.  
"Les lasagnes."  
"Quoi?"  
"Les lasagnes. Depuis que Blaise m'a fait goûter, j'adore ça."

Draco vit avec amusement et appréhension un grand sourire s'inscrire sur le visage de Finnigan, oh, et c'était mignon, il avait des fossettes…

"Tu ne le regretteras pas, Draco, je te le garantis…"

-----

"Salut les gens!" s'exclama Seamus en poussant la porte du bureau.

Les Aurors présents dans la salle principale relevèrent la tête ou pas, et les habitués saluèrent l'Irlandais. Il leur sourit avec bonne humeur et trottina jusqu'à Harry et Ron, leur serrant la main.

"Ça va les gars?"  
"Salut, Seamus! Alors, tu lui as prévu quoi, aujourd'hui?" demanda Harry avec peut-être un peu d'envie au fond de la voix.  
"Lasagnes. Il m'a tanné hier soir parce que je lui en avais pas fait depuis longtemps," expliqua l'Irlandais en levant les yeux au ciel

Ron marmonna des invectives envers ce satané Malfoy qui en plus avait droit aux bons petits plats. Seamus éclata de rire et lui tapota l'épaule d'un air contrit, puis il tourna les talons et gambada jusqu'à une porte. Il évita avec un sourire d'excuse Maugrey, qui le regarda et grogna, avant de boitiller jusqu'à son bureau et secouant la tête.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte, vérifia qu'il avait tout le nécessaire dans son sac et frappa avant d'entrer sans attendre de réponse.

"Bonjour chéri! Je t'apporte ta gamelle!" s'écria t'il d'une voix de pucelle en rentrant.  
"Tu pourrais attendre avant de rentrer, bon sang, Seamus!" put-on entendre en réponse.

Les Aurors accueillirent l'échange avec le flegme né de l'habitude et la porte se referma sur des invectives contrées par des roucoulements exagérés. La routine, quoi.

FIN.


End file.
